


Minä ja pojat

by Savagewoman



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, niin söpöä että voi ällötys, rötöstelijäpojat on suloisia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagewoman/pseuds/Savagewoman
Summary: Riitaoja ei ole koskaan ollut mustasukkaista tyyppiä. Hänellä on siihen hyvä syy.





	Minä ja pojat

**Author's Note:**

> Hahmot kuuluvat Väinö Linnalle. Minä leikin vaan kiltisti hänen hiekkalaatikollaan.
> 
> Viime aikoina Tumblr-dashillani pyörineet söpöt rötöstelijäpojat-postaukset inspiroivat tämän siirapin. Kiitos näistä ainakin piccadillyblues ja Televa <3

Risto Riitaoja ei ollut koskaan ollut mustasukkaista tyyppiä. Hän oli liian lapsekkaan luottavainen ja rakastava olemaan mustasukkainen. Hän oli pienestä pitäen oppinut että häntä ei kukaan hylkäisi, ja että maailmassa riitti rakkautta täysin loputtomiin. Häntä oli halattu pienenä poikana juuri niin paljon kuin hän halusi, ja rintamallakin oli kaikesta kauhusta huolimatta, tai ehkä juuri siksi, saatavilla kainalo johon käpertyä kun pelko teki hengittämisestäkin liian raskasta. Koskela hänet yleensä viereensä otti, usein myös Rahikainen. Lähes koko muukin komppania piti hänen unestaan huolta ainakin kerran. Pariin otteeseen kun oikein pelotti, hänet oli vedetty Rokan ja Tassun väliin pehmoiseen karhunhalaukseen. 

Ainoa joka ei hänen viereensä taipunut oli Lehto. Kova ja äksy alikersantti ei koskaan olisi suostunut nukkumaan kenenkään kyljessä muiden nähden. Mutta Riitaoja aisti tässä vihaisessa miehessä olevan muutakin kuin mitä päällepäin näkyi, ja hakeutui hänen luoksensa kuin magneetin vetämänä. Jokin vetovoima Lehtoonkin vaikutti, ja hän päätyi jatkuvasti yhtä lailla Riitaojan läheisyyteen raivostaan huolimatta. Muttei koskaan yöksi. 

Sodan loppumetreillä, haavoittumisten jälkeen, väsymyksestä turtina, mistään enää välittämättä ja mitään menetyksiä pelkäämättä, Riitaoja oli Lehdon rauhoittumisen rohkaisemana suudellut Lehtoa eräänä pimeänä yönä. Riitaoja oli jo ajat sitten ymmärtänyt rakastavansa Lehtoa, ja lieneekö tämän pehmeän ja herkän pojan rakkaudesta jotain tarttunut vihaiseen alikersanttiinkin, koska yllätyksestä toivuttuaan hän vastasi suudelmaan. Siitä lähti pitkä ja kivinen tie rakentamaan uutta elämää sodan repimässä Suomessa, mutta lopulta heillä oli koti. Yhteinen koti. 

Jatkosota oli se paikka jossa Lehtoa vihdoin rakastettiin, ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään. Kumppanin lisäksi hän löysi sodasta itselleen myös veljet. Janne Rahikainen, hölösuu joka oli aina valmiina mihin hyvänsä konnuuksiin, ja Aatos Määttä, hiljainen pohjoisen poika jonka mielen tyyneys pelasti kolmikon lukemattomista pinteistä. Kolmistaan Lehdon kanssa he muodostivat joukkion jota äkkinäisempi ei olisi yhteen sopivaksi uskonut, mutta joiden ystävyys lujittui sodan melskeissä kestämään mitä vain maailma heidän eteensä heitti.

Kolmen miehen lämmön ja rakkauden sarjatulessa Lehto vihdoin oppi, mitä rakkaus tarkoitti. Oppi sitä ottamaan vastaan, ensin pelokkaasti ja varoen, myöhemmin itselleen tyypillisellä jäyhyydellä jonka ympäristö kyllä tunnisti pelkäksi hämäykseksi jonka alla oli todellista tunnetta. Äksyily ei hänestä kadonnut, mutta viha pehmeni ärtyisyydeksi.

Oppipa hän rakkautta osoittamaankin, perisuomalaiseen tapaan enemmän teoin kuin sanoin. Hakeutui rakkaidensa lähelle avoimesti, eikä enää salaa tai alitajuisesti niin kuin rintamalla. Tarjosi kosketusta ja hellyyttä kun sitä oli oppinut saamaankin. 

Miten Riitaoja olisi voinut olla mustasukkainen? Hänen Lehtonsa sai vihdoin sitä rakkautta mitä vaille hän lapsena jäi, ja hänen kuului imeä sitä itseensä niin paljon kuin millään oli mahdollista. Hän oli suunnattoman kiitollinen siitä että Lehtoa rakastivat ehjäksi hänen lisäkseen myös Määttä ja Rahikainen. Vihdoin Lehdon etunimi tuntui sopivan hänelle. Toivo. 

Sitäpä myötä Riitaoja kerran iltasella kotiutuessaan ei voinut muuta kuin jäädä ihastelemaan sitä näkyä, mikä häntä odotti hämärässä makuuhuoneessa. Ties minkä seikkailun uuvuttamana hänen rakas Lehtonsa nukkui rauhallisena poikittain heidän sängyssään. Hänen syliinsä oli uuvahtanut Määttä. Lehto piteli lyhyttä miestä hellässä halauksessa ja tuhisi hänen hiuksiinsa. Lehdon taakse isoksi lusikaksi oli käpertynyt Rahikainen, jonka toinen käsi halasi tiukasti Lehtoa ja toinen lepäsi hänen päänsä alla kämmen kurottaen Määtän harteille. Rahikaisen nenä oli niin tiiviisti hautautuneena Lehdon niskaan, ettei hänestä juuri näkynyt kuin pörröinen kiharapehko. 

Tämän näyn edessä Riitaoja ei kyennyt kuin tuntemaan rakkautta ja onnea sydämensä pohjia myöten. Hän oli huimaavan onnellinen siitä, millaisen perheen sattuma oli hänelle ja hänen rakkaalleen valinnut.

Riitaoja oli suunnitellut laittavansa iltapalaa, mutta se sai nyt jäädä. Rehellisesti sanottuna häntä itseäänkin väsytti. Hän taitteli housunsa makuuhuoneen tuolin päälle ja kävi joukon jatkoksi, asettuen kiinni Rahikaiseen niin kuin joskus rintamalla. Rahikaisen selkä oli lämmin ja tukeva, sitä vasten oli hyvä käpertyä. Riitaoja ujutti jalkansa Rahikaisen ja Lehdon jalkojen sekaan, hakeutuen mahdollisimman lähelle rakkaitaan.

Rahikainen havahtui syvästä unestaan aavistuksen verran kun Riitaoja asettui hänen kylkeensä. Hän päästi pienen mielihyvän ynähdyksen Lehdon niskavilloihin ja tarttui Riitaojan käteen, vetäen sen Lehdon rintaan kiinni ja puristaen sen tukevasti oman kätensä alle. Riitaoja hautasi kasvonsa Rahikaisen kiharoihin ja huokaisi tyytyväisenä. Viimeinen ajatus mitä hänen päässään liikkui ajelehtiessaan uneen oli häntä joka puolelta pilvien lailla ympäröivä ja koko kehon läpäisevä lämpö.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrissa löydyn nimellä homospeksuaali, tulkaa juttusille!


End file.
